Gaurdian
by Neon Paranoia
Summary: Why is Gregory Edgeworth listed twice in the characters list, but Turner Grey isn't in it at all? Well, this story is about him and his experience through case 2-2. Spoilers for it ahead. My first Fan-Fiction here .


Gaurdian

So, I'm here. Waiting for the second day of court to start. Wondering what kind of stupid turnabout that lawyer will try next. Hmm, I suppose to understand I'll have to start farther back.

You see, it started two years ago. That stupid nurse blew everything by killing fourteen patients in my hospitle, due to her own neglegence. Then she has the _nerve _to die in a car crash, leaving me to take all of the blame.

From then on my reputation was ruined. Soiled! I live the next two years in turmoil, until one day I got up and did something about it. I went to go find a girl I read about to summon the spirit of that nurse so she may sign a confession. I would have finally have been free. But first, I need to do a favor for her, so I stopped by the Wright Agency.

"That depressing rain. Do you understand how depressed this makes me? Do you?! Actually more than depressed, I'm angry. Angry at the weather girl on t.v. _I think our little rainy spell will take a break with a day of sun,_ is what the girl said. I'd stake my life on it! But that's why I didn't bother to bring my umbrella today. What nerve. Calling herself a weather girl. She's going to hear about my $1,500 suit. I'm sorry. I thought before we got down to buissness we'd do some friendly chatter. My name is Dr. Turner Grey. I'm a surgeon."

Then he replied with something along the lines of "Why are you here?"

I'll assume you know what comes next. I tell him that I cannot channel the nurse without dueing that girl her favor, which was letting her see you again.

Either way, we move onto that decreped Kurain Village. We were greeted by that gastly women, I believe her name was Morgan Fey. How I dispise her...

Either way, the lawyer and I are stuck in the building while she goes off to get the medium girl.

He has the stupidity to say "So, this place is pretty big, huh?"

"Please! One day I'll have a mansion ten times the size of this!" I responded. That shut him up.

He had the gall to leave me as he went to socialize with that Lotta Hart girl.

But, I got my appointment. I walked into the chamber and the door was locked. Just me and the psychic girl. She followed every detail, she even made me take off my shoes first...Hey, did I ever get those back? Whatever, on with the story. During the ceremony, I heard some ruckus, I looked up, but before I knew it I had a knife in my chest. I grabbed my pistol and tried to fire back, but the tables turned when I was finished with a "shotgun kiss" to my forehead, and with my own gun to! I never did get a clear veiw of the murderer, I was stabbed in the chest, I was light headed, can you blame me?

Well, I awaken eventually to see my own body on the ground. I should have known a gunshot to the head would kill me, so, I was left wondering why I was still there. Then I remembered what the medium girl said, something along the lines of "Eevn when a body dies, it's spirit, it's ego, lives on forever." So, you're thinking I was a ghost, right? I prefer "an angel." Well, I was dead either way, and of course that spikey headed lad sprung into action to save his little girlfriend from being sent to prison. I followed him around, I might as well learn who killed me too, right?

It was dreadfully boring, though. He sucks with children, he can't get a word from Morgan, and even his mentor was hiding something from him with those little Psyche-lock things.

There was one up-side though. He met this delightful girl. I believe her name was Ini Miniey, it does sound a bit familiar...Whatever, the fact is she was so...how should I put this...cute? Yes, that seems appropriate. The way she looked when she messed up, even the way she fiddled with her hat when she was nervous. Albeit, she was airheaded, she was alos very...nice, innocent...

Well, we reached the first day of court and I watched from above.

Spikey was sweating bullets over his new prosecuter.

The medium wan't much help either, she just sat there, silent.

At least the little girl was of some use by summoning Mia.

After all of that work, we end up nowhere. We still don't have a murderer, and the court session was prolonged until tommorrow.

After another day, Phoenix goes around, showing everyone my photo and making sure they know who I am.

"What a pitiful man," remarked Morgan. Why don't you rot in hell already?!

"Like, I told you, I don't know him," replied Ini. Poor girl, being caught up in all of this...

"Poor guy..." responded Lotta. At least someone knows what they're talking about.

So, Spikey breaks the psychelocks to find that his dead teacher was covering for Morgan.

Ha! I knew she did it!

Now you should be caught up. I'm waiting here in the courtroom. That's the best, and shortest way to describe the past events, deal with it. All I can do know is hope that Franziska chick cracks her whip at the right person...

Morgan goes up and gives her god-awful testimony. It's take an idiot to not be able to find her lies, but of course, Spikey needs Mia's help to get him out of it.

Alright, the judge just dismissed Morgan. He says the next will be...Ini?

Well, there's Ini now, giving her testimony, talking of her neglegent, dead sister. Come on! PICK IT UP, SPIKEY!

Woah! She actually opened her eyes! They look...sharp, for lack of better terminology.

Hurry up, Spikey!

Hey! You made Ini cry! Wait, what's she saying...?

"That's because the witness here today is actually Mimi Miney!"

What are you saying, Spikey?! She can't be Mimi! Mimi is cold, neglegent, and...and dead!

Then, he seemed to respond to what I was saying..."The witness was in a car crash that burned her face quite severely. Plastic surgeons couldn't tell who she was, so they used an I.D. to reconstruct her face, the wrong I.D. Ini died in the crash that day, while Mimi ws reborn as her sister."

No! This can't be right! This sweet innocent girl! That neglegent nurse! This isn't right. You don't know what you're saying!

"That's right, I'm Mimi Miney."

What are you saying?!

"That quack doctor got what he had coming."

Just stop it now!

"This time I've spent as my sister...It's been the worst time of my life!"

I...I have no choice but to submit...It's over...It's true...She's...Mimi...

The judge is handing down his verdict now. Not guilty, oh how nice.

Wait! Where are they taking Ini-Mimi! Jail? They can't take her to jail! Not someone as fragile as her! Well, I guess Ini was fragile, but Mimi was the Ini I knew, but...Ah! They're leaving. I'll just follow, just for a little while...

Now I'm stuck watching as Ini-uh, Mimi gets her trial, she's found guilty. She gets a record, a cell, the works.

So, what came of this? Ini-Mimi's in jail, I'm dead, and Spikey has over twenty whip bruises. The only good thing is that Morgan got her uppins.

Now I'm watching In...Mimi, as she sits in her cell. Cold. Alone. After all she's been through. What if she gets into a fight in jail?...Maybe I'll stick around...Not like a ghost...I prefer "Gaurdian Angel."


End file.
